Van Rook's Guardian Angel
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Van Rook's guardian angel allows him to see Drew one last time.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Leonidas Van Rook frowned while staring at and holding a framed photo of a white-haired woman. His head remained on his pale pillow. ''I remember meeting you when we were children, Drew. We became more than friends over the years'' he whispered.  
He closed his eyes for a minute. A tear slid down his face.

''You broke my heart when you fell in love with Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday and married him.  
What did I do wrong? Did you abandon me because I imitated a walrus at restaurants?  
Was I boring? You were very important to me, Drew. I will never see you again. My shattered heart will never be repaired!'' Leonidas muttered. He opened his eyes again.

The Eastern European man placed the picture on the bed. He removed a knife from his black garments. Another tear departed from his closed eye. Images of Drew appeared in his mind. *Perhaps we will meet again in the next life* he thought. He raised the weapon above his chest before the blade descended.

Van Rook opened his eyes and was surprised when he viewed a dark-haired woman holding the knife! He dropped it and gasped. ''Who are you? Why did you save me?'' he inquired.  
The female stranger began to smile. ''I am Abbey Grey. I happen to be your guardian angel'  
He finally noticed her white wings and robe.

''You are not departing from this world yet, Leonidas Van Rook'  
''Drew and I were supposed to be together for eternity. I wished to marry her and raise children. She fell in love with Doc Saturday a few months ago. She abandoned me'  
the black-haired man said. The female angel bit her lip.

''I don't know how to tell you this, Leonidas. Drew Saturday is dying'' she whispered.  
Van Rook looked up and gasped. More tears appeared in his dark eyes. ''She is very sick and may not survive the night. That is also why I prevented you from commiting suicide'  
Abbey admitted.

The Russian blinked a few times. ''How do you know her?'' he asked.  
''I'm your guardian angel. I've been with you all your life. I know all about your past lover!'' she explained. ''Oh!'' he whispered while looking down.

''Would you like to see her before she dies?'' Abbey inquired. Leonidas nodded at a snail's pace. ''Very well. I will take you to her now.'' He smiled while crying and allowed the spiritual being to hold his hand. She began to carry him before flying out of his small house. She winced when he screamed in her ear.

''I'm terrified of heights!'' he admitted. She rolled her green eyes. ''I was so excited about seeing my former lover that I forgot about becoming one with the sky!'' he explained. He continued to shriek. *I should drop him, but I'm supposed to protect him!* she thought. He ceased screaming when they arrived at a dark mansion.

The angel went through one of the windows which happened to be open. She released him before becoming invisible with a mere thought. She followed Van Rook out of the empty bedroom and down the hallway. He gasped when Doc Saturday appeared.  
The other man seemed very surprised. ''What are you doing here, Leonidas?!''

The Eastern European man's dark eyes darted back and forth. ''Did you wish to see Drew?'' Doc asked. He observed him nodding. ''You can't view her.  
First of all, she is very ill. Second, you are trespassing and must be removed!'' he said.

Solomon picked Van Rook up by his short hair and pants before carrying him and tossing him out the door. He closed it and left. Leonidas started to cry again. He ceased weeping and dodged various objects which were thrown. He looked up at one of the open windows.  
He saw a long-haired man who wore black garments.

*Why is that person throwing objects at me? I guess I was too loud! Who is he*  
the Russian pondered. ''PLEASE DUST THE ATTIC, VINCENT VLADISLAV ARGOST!'' Doc shouted.  
*Maybe he can help me locate Drew Saturday!* Leonidas thought. ''ARGOST!'' he yelled which caused the old servant to face him. ''PLEASE HELP ME FIND DREW!'' he requested.

Argost's eyes increased in size. ''I'M TELLING!'' he shrieked before running. Abbey Grey materialized and carried Van Rook through the aperture. They returned to the hallway and gasped when they saw Vincent. The angel vanished while the assistant stared at Leonidas Van Rook. ''Please tell me where Drew Saturday is!'' the dark-haired fellow pleaded.

The invisible being whispered to him. ''Do you wish to depend on Vincent Vladislav Argost?'' she wished to know. The servant pointed at Van Rook. ''I'M TELLING!'' he screeched before fleeing. ''See? Stay away from Argost!'' she muttered. ''That was not nice!'' Leonidas stated.

He and Abbey Grey entered every room until they stepped into a dark chamber. He approached the bed and gasped when he saw the sleeping woman. He touched her beautiful face and burst into tears. Van Rook held her hand and kissed her. ''I love you, Drew'  
he wept. He remained by her side until he left.

His eyes were wide when he saw Argost standing in the hall. He pointed in another direction. ''Look! A dust bunny!'' he exclaimed. Vincent squealed with delight.  
''I love bunnies!'' he exclaimed before skipping. Leonidas seemed confused and exited the mansion. He allowed the angel to take him home and was too sad to scream while she carried him.

Abbey Grey eventually entered his bedroom and placed him on his bed. She viewed him sitting with his back against the wall. He held his knees and looked up at her. ''Thanks for allowing me to see my loved one before she died'  
She smiled before touching his one of his hands. ''You are welcome, Leonidas,'' she said.

The guardian angel bit her lip again. ''I'm afraid I must depart now'' she spoke.  
His shocked expression returned. ''What?! No! You can't leave!'' he exclaimed.  
''I prevented you from killing yourself. I also enabled you to see the dying woman.  
Farewell, Leonidas'' she whispered.

She smiled before vanishing. Van Rook's lower lip trembled. He felt abandoned again. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He never saw the white-haired angel materializing. Drew Saturday embraced him for a long time and disappeared.

THE END 


End file.
